The present invention relates to paperboard cartons and more particularly to a one-piece paperboard carton blank which is glued and erected from that blank.
Many types of paperboard cartons, such as cardboard cartons, have been developed for the attractive packaging of small articles, such as drug items, cosmetics, etc.
It may be desirable that such cartons be able to be shipped and stored in a flat (unerected) state to lower the costs of shipment and storage. In addition, when the carton is ready to be filled, it may be desirable that it be erected by a simple hand or machine action, for example, by pressure on its opposite sides.
In addition to cartons having four flat rectangular sides, it is known that cartons may be produced with corners having various shapes, such as ellipses, in order that the carton may be more attractive or better adapted to the item it contains.